jardin de rosas
by pocodemiel
Summary: yuki todo un romantico...es que en verdad "te amo shuichi"..
1. ¿que creiste?

Bueno aquí mi segundo fic..Debo decir que me gustó mas este que el anterior (frecuencia), debo decir que los** personajes** a mi no me pertenecen si no que a la gran maki murakami pero que el fic es **mío, **Ojalá que a ustedes también les guste..Bye

**¿ Que Creíste?**

Es un bello día en el que los rayos del sol iluminan todo el recinto lleno de rosas y ahí está el deleitándose con tan bella rosa de color blanco, suspiras al ver lo lindo que se ve, claro que el no ha notado tu presencia en ese lugar aun así no te importa porque nunca pensaste en verlo de esa forma tan...tierna.

**flash back**

_ya lleva varios días saliendo en las mañanas será que encontró a otro??_

_Shuichi, ¿estas preocupado? Que acaso no confiabas plenamente en él?_

_Pero hiro!..el no es así!!_

_¬¬ baka...el siempre ha sido así!_

_No hiro!! no entiendes, el nunca sale sin su auto, todas las mañanas se ha ido a pie...lo he visto desde la ventana cuando se marcha._

_Ahora si que es extraño, seguramente debe tener otro_

_T.T ¿porque dices esas cosas hiro? Eres malo..._

_Una voz infantil interrumpe la conversación..._

_Shuuuuu-chaaaan...kumagoro sabe donde está Eiri-san...no da!_

_Dímelo kumagoro-kun! – mientras un shuichi en forma chibi aprieta el cuello del pequeño peluche rosa (__** imaginan la reacción del dueño de kumagoro?)**_

_Shuuu-chaaan!..no aprietes a kumagoro!!...ahora el no te dirá donde esta!..si quieres la información deberás pagar – y a esto se le suma una mirada sexy del mayor que ahora estaba en su forma adulta._

_Ehmm...ryu-chan..no querras que..._

_Olvidalo shu-chan..solo es una broma – y se marchó dejando una nota sobre la mesa con la dirección de un invernadero._

**fin flash back **

mejor me escondere aquí para que no me vea, asi lo podré contemplar un buen rato-decia un shuichi decidido hasta que fue interrumpido por la voz de un hombre mayor.

Disculpe joven ¿tiene permiso para estar aquí?

Nani??..¿permiso? ettoo..0.oU

Uhum..No se preocupe él viene conmigo.

o...no puede ser..yuki me descubrio..(**shuichi nunca cambia**)

¿ que diablos haces aqui?

Yuki, yo solo queria saber que estaba pasando, porque salias tan temprano en las mañanas y nunca me decias nada, ademas ¿que diablos es lo que tu vienes a hacer aquí?.

Mira niñato no tengo porque darte explicaciones acerca de lo que hago por las mañanas, por las tardes..- una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro del rubio al tener que pronunciar- porque ya tu bien sabes lo que hago por las noches.. 0

Habiendo dicho esto el pequeño pelirosa se sonrojo completamente dejando ver una sonrisa en su cara.

muy bien será mejor que nos vyamos..

después de todo no estabas haciendo nada malo..

¿y como estas tan seguro?..a todo esto ¿hace cuanto que estabas ahí?

Llegue justo cuando tu…- y nuevamente shuichi fue interrumpido por ryuichi, quien iba muy deprisa a buscarlo al invernadero porque habia sucedido algo con hiro.

SHUUUUU-CHAAAAN!!..- gritaba un chibii ryuichi apoyado en el brazo del vocalista (** que cara habrá puesto Yuki 0.0!)**

Que sucede sakuma?..ocurrio algo a hiro??

Hi shu-chan…nakano-san se ha desmayado, será mejor que nos apresuremos kumagoro no lo podra cuidar el solito..

Vete baka!..nos veremos mas tarde..

Esta bien yuki- pero antes de que shuichi se marchara yuki le tomoa el brazo y le susurro al oido "será mejor que te mantengas alejado de el, entendido??

Apresurémonos shu-chan!

camino a su departamento yuki pensaba porque sakuma tenia que avisarle personalmente a su niño, porque no lo podia llamar al movil y se preguntaba que podria haberle sucedido a nakano-san y asi siguio su curso a casa, hasta que para su sorpresa al pasar por fuera de una heladeria ve a hiro junto a ayaka-san y sin pensarlo una vez salio corriendo a buscar a shuichi .

continuara…

bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo…ojala les haya gustado y ya se viene la segunda parte con MAS contenido..jeje **(lemon)**…

se cuidan saludos a lissett…!


	2. rosas blancas

Hola nuevamente aquí esta la segunda parte del fic, los personajes no me pertenecen si no que a la gran maki murakami pero el

Hola nuevamente aquí esta la segunda parte del fic, los** personajes** no me pertenecen si no que a la gran maki murakami pero el fic es **mío, **Ojalá que sea de su agrado.

**Rosas blancas**

Pasando a llevar a la gente que iba a su alrededor, sakuma llevaba a shindou de la mano..ambos en forma chibi y la gente se habia percatado quienes eran y los comenzaron a seguir, con esto aumentaron la velocidad, si agregamos que nakano-san estaba "desmayado"

RYU-CHANN…a donde me llevas?...

SHU-CHANN!..vamos a ver a nakano-san ¿lo olvidaste?

Pero ryu-chan.. el edificio esta hacia el otro lado..

Shu!..por acá no nos encontraran.

Pero ryu-chan, este es un pasaje sin salida..

Si...

0.o

Ahora una sonrisa muy malvada se dibujo en la cara de sakuma, quien adopto su forma adulta, mostrando unos bellos ojos azules, arrincono a Shuichi contra la pared y se acerco lentamente a su oido para susurrarle "te dije que debias pagarme" (**imaginense a sakuma todo sexy y adulto hablando sensualmente a shu)-** mientras el grupo de fans sigue de largo.

sakuma, no estaras pensando…

lo siento Shuichi, pero ya no podre aguantar mas esto..

etooo..

y mientras Shuichi estaba temblando sakuma se aproximo lo mas que pudo a sus labios hasta sentir la húmeda respiración del mas pequeño y paso una mano por su espalda para sentir su suave piel, pero fue interrumpido por un "leve" tirón (**ouch..ya me imagino la magnitud del leve tirón)**

¿quien diablos te crees que puedes venir y tomar lo que me pertenece?

Sueltame!!...¿estas celoso eiri-san?

ya basta..yo no soy un objeto!..tengo sentimientos tambien

baka!..tu te callas!..te he dicho qu..

yuki anonadado por lo que ve..shuichi estaba llorando abrazado a sakuma, el que estaba muy colorado, yuki no entendia la reaccion de SU niño, dado que yuki miraba la escena, sakuma aprovecho la oportunidad para safarse de yuki y asi poder escapar, pero esto no le fue posible ya que Shuichi seguia abrazado a el y no el permitia moverse.

eh niñato ¿que haces?

Porfavor yuki, no lo golpees.

………. 0.o

eiri-san por favor no pensaras en golpearme, ¿cierto?

La verdad es que no pensaba hacerte nada, solo advertirte que dejes tranquilo a Shuichi, pero por lo visto es él quien no comprende la situación, mejor me marcho.

YUKIII

asi se va retirando yuki un poco enfadado con la escena presenciada, no entendia como Shuichi no se daba cuenta de las cosas, definitivamente ese niñato seguia teniendo aquella inocencia, pero repetia para el " solo a mi me pertenece".

muy bien shu-chan…en que quedamos?

en nada sakuma, yo me marchare con yuki, es con el con quien debo estar

pero y nosotros?

nosotros nada! Entiende, tu solo eres mi amigo, en cambio yuki es a quien amo, lo siento sakuma,

esta bien Shuichi, pero no me rendire asi de facil, lo prometo.

Debo alcanzarlo, rayos, donde estara?. Estara molesto?...yukiiii!! choto matte!- diablos porque grita tanto, ya estoy aburrido de tanto caminar, sera mejor que lo espere aquí, ¿en donde esta ese baka?

0/0

yuuukiiii…aishiteru!

te he dicho que no hagas eso! – aun sonrojado luego de ser sorprendido por la espalda

pero yuki, es que saliste tan enojado

no es para menos, si siempre te metes en lios baka!

yo no te pedi que fueras por mi…

0.o (es cierto)…eres un desconsiderado niñato!! Deberas pagar esta insolencia..(** sonrisa perversa**)

no es justo!!...siempre debo pagar yo

tu eres el que se mete siempre en lios..

a esta altura los amantes ya habian llegado al edificio y se dirigian al ascensor.

Te tengo una proposición yuki…el primero en llegar al ascensor sera el ganador y el perdedor debera pagar.

No estoy de humor para tus juegos

Tienes miedo de perder contra mi yuki?

¬¬ …….. – y fue en ese momento cuando Shuichi cometio un gran error, desafiar al rubio de ojos dorados.

NANIII??...pero si dijiste que no querias jugar…

Dije que no estaba de humor, no que no lo haria y me desafiaste baka! Ahora deberas pagar con tu cuerpo..

Ops! 0.oU

Tal fue la emocion del mayor por cobrar su premio que le dio un pequeño adelanto al vocalista, se quito la chaqueta y desabotono por completo la camisa y luego lo arrincono contra un lado del ascensor y lo beso apasionadamente, comenzo a subir por su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja donde le dio un pequeño mordisco. Para entonces Shuichi ya estaba comenzando a emocionarse.

Al abrir la puerta del apartamento yuki tomo a Shuichi de un brazo y lo volvio a arrinconar

Para comenzar con lo que seria su pago, lo beso apasionadamente comenzando por el cuello hasta terminar en sus labios, mientras Shuichi le quitaba la camisa y bajaba la cremallera del pantalón de yuki, sus lenguas se entrelazaron, pero querian mas, yuki le quito la polera a Shuichi, para comenzar a masajear sus tetillas, chuparlas y luego morderlas, mientras, Shuichi enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos del mayor, fue entonces cuando yuki tiro a Shuichi al sofa en donde le quito los pantalones y demaces para ver la evidente ereccion que estaba teniendo el cantante (** a estas alturas yuki solo estaba con boxers) **comenzo a masajear el miembro erectado para luego introducirlo en su boca, Shuichi gemia de placer y solo decia- yuu….ki..te..amo..- mientras que el mayor ahora masturbaba el miembro de su pequeño repetidas veces, recorrio con su lengua todo el miembro del cantante y subio hasta su boca en donde se unieron con un tierno beso para proseguir con lo que seria el segundo paso del pago..-tendido sobre el sofa yuki tomo las piernas de shu y las coloco en su cintura para comenzar a entrar en Shuichi quien estaba fuertemente sujetado al sofa, yuki comenzo a dilatar la entrada para luego colocar su miembro, una vez dentro de su amante comenzaron las embestidas, fueron suaves para tornarse un poco mas fuertes y a un ritmo de vaiven Shuichi ya se venia..por lo que yuki tomo su miembro y nuevamente lo comenzo a masturbar al mismo tiempo que se producian las embestidas..ambos gemian de pasion, hasta que ambos se dieron por finalizado con un grito que resono por toda la sala. Ya en la habitación yuki esta recostado junto a Shuichi a quien acaricia tiernamente su cabellera y acercandose a su oido le susurra " yo tambien te amo Shuichi" provocando una leve sonrisa en el pelirosa.

A la mañana siguiente un sol resplandecia fuertemente y los rayos de este despertaron a Shuichi que se encontraba en la cama de yuki pero sin el, se preguntaba si nuevamente se habria marchado temprano para ir a aquel lugar, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un suave golpe en la puerta de la habitación.

- yuki ¿eres tu?

Y se ve a un hombre que entra con un gran ramo de rosas blancas para su amado

-¿Shuichi?

-yuukii?..etto..

- 0/0, son para ti, eran una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños y hoy pago yo.

Continuara..

:

naaa espero que les guste esta segunda parte


	3. confesiones a media noche

Un emocionado shuichi llega a ensayar con su banda, en el lugar se encuentran hiro y fujisaki , acompañados de sakuma y kumago

Espero que sea de su agrado..esta hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes! Dejen reviews!

Bye!

**Confesiones a media noche **

Un emocionado shuichi llega a ensayar con su banda, en el lugar se encuentran hiro y fujisaki , acompañados de sakuma y kumagoro y tambien un hombre que porta una caja en sus manos.

-SHUU-CHAAN!!..FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!! Toma!..kumagoro quiere darte este regalo!

- ryu-chan!..que pijama mas lindo!!..tiene kumagoros pequeños!! Arigato!!

-ese es el regalo de kumagoro!!- ahora ryuichi cambiaba a su forma adulta para decirle a shuichi- mi regalo te lo dare después..

-0.o..tu..no..je..

-nos vemos shu-chan..

- hey Shuichi!!...aca hay alguien que te busca!

Shuichi nunca imagino quien podria ser aquella persona ni mucho menos con quien estaba relacionada

-buenos dias shindou-shuichi me presento, soy Alan Yamato, he sabido de su cumpleaños y le he traido este presente para que comenzemos a conocernos, ojala sea de su agrado..

-demo..yo no..

- no se preocupe, me gustaria mucho que lo aceptara, solo le pedire que lo habra cuando este en casa, sera de muy buen gusto, cuidese y nos estaremos viendo..- asi se marcha este extraño de pelo oscuro y ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, tan alto como su koi y muy guapo.

¿Shuichi quien era esa persona?

La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea, primera vez que lo veo

Pero sabe de tu cumpleaños y te ha traido un presente…

No importa hiro!!...la verdad es que hoy nada interesa y sera mejor que nos pongamos a ensayar!- mientras un Shuichi con ojos brillantes toma el micrófono para comenzar con el ensayo.

Vaya, pero que entusiasta has llegado shu! ¿acaso yuki tiene que ver con esto? – y una sonrisa en el rostro del pelirosa se dibujo.

La verdad es que hoy yuki me ha sorprendido con un bello regalo...y ya no hay tiempo. El concierto sera dentro de 2 días y tenemos que ensayar!

Asi continuaron con los ensayos durante toda la tarde hasta que llego la hora de ir a casa, Shuichi se marcho con su regalo en las manos, eran alrededor de las 23:15 cuando llego al apartamento, al entrar encontro a yuki escribiendo en su laptop.

Yuki ya llegue!..no olvides que hoy..jeje..sucede algo?

Nada baka, la verdad es que debo hacer los ultimos ajustes para entregar mañana el libro a la editorial y no creo que hoy pueda..

Yuki malo!..entonces me ire a la recamara a abrir mi obsequio

Esta bien…buenas noches

Porque estara tan extraño?..se supone que debia entregar el libro pasado mañana – mientras Shuichi deci esto se sentaba en la cama para abrir su obsequio, al abrir la pequeña cajita, shu se encontro con lo que seria el comienzo de una pesadilla, dentro de la caja se encontraban varias fotografias de yuki, pero eso no era todo, dentro habia una nota que decia " el reverso de una foto en blanco" y asi era, al final de la caja habia una foto que estaba boca abajo y al mirar la imagen la cara de shu palidecio, era nada mas ni nada menos que alan abrazando a yuki tiernamente.

yu..yuu..yuki..- shuichi salio llorando desesperado y desconsolado de la habitación para dirigirse hacia donde estaba yuki-

que diablos es todo esto, explicame quien es ese tal alan yamato- dijo mostrandole las fotografias.

ettoo..el es..

dime yuki, ¿Quién es él?

Alan, Es parte de mi pasado.. – dijo un yuki mas calmado, pero con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro.

Y al decir estas ultimas palabras se escuchan las campanas de un reloj anunciando la medianoche..

Continuara…

Ojala que les haya gustado esta tercera parte!...el lemon lo pondre en el 4º capitulo!!

Se cuidan!

bye


	4. una causa mas

ojala les guste

ojala les guste!...hoy ando con mucha inspiración!! Dejen reviews!!

**Una causa mas**

lo conoci hace cinco años atras , antes de que aparecieras tu. Era un dia en el que estaba lloviendo mucho y la verdad es que no tenia ganas de volver a casa me dirigí a un restorán en donde me serví varios whiskys y fue cuando este hombre, alan, llego a mi mesa y pidio dos tragos mas, me llamo la atención su manera de ser pero evitaba hablarle, fue entonces cuando me paré de la mesa y decidi marcharme a casa pero era tanto lo que habia bebido que no me pude mantener en pie y justo ese muchacho me tomo de frente y sin darme cuenta lo besé

no entiendo porque me buscó a mi..

etto…yo tampoco lo se..

yuki ¿solo lo besaste?

Nani?

Baka, no tengo porque responder tus estupideces, ya! basta es hora de que te vayas a dormir, tengo que trabajar hasta muy tarde.

Esta bien yuki - asi se acerco a su oido para susurrarle "aishiteru" y se fue a dormir

Lo siento Shuichi (**pensaba yuki, imaginenlo con una carita de ternura y un poquito de tristeza al pensar que shu comenzaria a sufrir)**

** Flash back **

¿Que tal Eiri-san? ¿me recuerdas?

Tú!..que diablos quieres Alan?

solo queria saludarte y decirte que te he extrañado mucho y que nos veremos pronto

¿que? No pretenderas venir, cierto?

La verdad es que he hablado con tohma y me quedare en su casa por un tiempo

(ese baka!..(**imagina sonrisa ironica de tohma)**

bueno querido, dale mis saludos a ese niñato con el que estas, avisale que lo saludare muy pronto, adios**.**

** fin flash back **

lamento mucho haberte mentido mi pequeño, pero por tu bien sera mejor que las cosas pasen- decia un escritor mientras se recostaba en el sofa pensando en Shuichi.

** flash back 2 **

pero que diablos estoy haciendo?-pensaba yuki mientras el chico del restorant lo acostaba en su cama, eiri estaba muy ebrio y después de haberlo besado el joven aprovecho para llevarlo a su casa en donde procedio a acostarlo, le quito la camisa y los pantalones y en el momento en que subia su mirada para acomodar las almohadas (**seguro ¬¬) **yuki lo tomo de un brazo y lo tiro a la cama en donde comenzo a quitar la camisa del pequeño y luego lentamente comenzo a bajar por su pecho desnudo hasta llegar al punto que queria explotar, desabotono el pantalón y quito los pantalones y boxers para comenzar a masturbar el miembro erectado del pequeño, lo metio en su boca con movimientos de entrada y salida, comenzo a lamer la punta de este, provocando que el pequeño se aferrara cada vez mas a las sabanas, luego comenzo a subir hasta quedar frente a frente justo en ese momento el menor tomo la cabeza del rubio y la acerco para besarlo apasionadamente, yuki tomo las piernas del chico y comenzo a preparlo para entrar en el, le introdujo dos dedos y comenzo a moverlos dentro de este para hacer mas facil la entrada introdujo un tercer dedo y una vez que introdujo este tercer dedo el chico comenzaba a gemir..yuki lo besó para calmarlo, la verdad es que era la primera vez del muchacho y el miembro de yuki es de grandes dimensiones (** o), **ya habiendolo distraido un momento yuki lo levanto e introdujo su miembro en el muchacho..asi pasaron los siguientes minutos con divinos movimientos del rubio, mientras que el peliazul solo se dejaba estar, el pequeño sentia cada milimetro del miembro de yuki, le gustaba que asi fuera, por algo lo habia seguido hasta ahí..sonaron las doce y ambos terminaron..

sabes que yuki eiri?

Que quieres niño?

Yo, te amo..

** Fin flash back2 **

que ha sido eso?? …rayos..me estas persiguiendo nuevamente, solo quiero que me dejes en paz alan!..esto ha terminado, diablos ahora tu seras una causa mas de que me deje quien mas amo - decia yuki eiri mientras se sentaba en el sofa y lagrimas caian de sus bellos ojos dorados…

continuara…

cariños a mi amiga jocelyn!! Que la quiero mmuuuuuuchoooooo!! Éxito en todo y gracias por estar siempre!!

bye


	5. espinas

-

Yuki!..ya me voy..

Esta bien, que tengas un buen dia _"te llamo mas tarde"_

Que me has dicho yuki?

Ettoo..nada!..que tengas un buen dia..adios- y se escucho cerrar la puerta.

Que diablos hago ahora..¿qué hora es?- decia el rubio mientras miraba su reloj eran exactamente las 10:30 de la mañana, se dirigio al baño para tomar una ducha y luego tomo una cerveza y un cigarrillo y se marcho a quien sabe donde..

Mientras que yuki quedaba en el apartamento shu caminaba tristemente por la calle, hasta que de pronto sintio ganas de ir a aquel invernadero en donde habia estado yuki, le compraria algun regalo al rubio para compensar esa tristeza de la noche anterior. A eso de las 11:30 horas llego al lugar se dirigio a la tienda de ventas y justo ante sus ojos habia una rosa que lo deleito..era una rosa completamente amarilla pero en el centro del capullo cambiaba de color, estaba en un tono violeta, le parecio que era perfecta, era la mezcla de ambos en algo tan pequeño, shuichi no notaba la presencia de unos ojos en la tienda hasta que lofue entonces cuando la tomo y se clavo una espina en su dedo indice, en ese momento un hombre se acerco a el para quitarle la espina de su dedo..a esa hora el sol comenzaba a brillar con fuerza y un resplandor casi blanquecino inundaba la tienda en donde se encontraban ambos, la belleza de aquel tipo era deslumbrante y sintio como un escalofrio lo recorrio cuando penso en aquelloel tipo tenia el cabello azul y una larga cola del mismo color de su cabello, era realmente hermoso creia haberlo visto, pero no recordaba en donde **(shuichi siempre esta en otra dimension) **

te duele?

Etto..no..disculpe..sera mejor que me vaya..

No..por favor, quedate, estoy solo aquí y no me gusta estar asi

esta es la primera vez que lo veo..

Es que hace ya dos dias que trabajo aquí y no viene nadie a visitar la tienda- dijo mientras tomaba la muñeca de shuichi y la apretaba evitando que este se fuera.

Suelteme, me lastima

Por favor perdona..yo me siento muy solo últimamente..- mientras soltaba la muñeca de shu

Lo siento, pero debo marcharme, yo no debo hablar con extraños y ya es muy tarde.

Es cierto, perdona pequeñin, ojalas vuelvas pronto, sabes, en muestra de mi mala actitud te regalare la rosa que tu quieras para que se la des a esa persona especial shindou-san

Perdona, me conoces?

Claro, eres el vocalista de bad luck..

es cierto!..gracias por la rosa, me llevare esta que estaba viendo

lamento haberte ofendido, no dejes de venir, mañana llegaran otras rosas, ven a verlas

esta bien, pero sera solo un momento.

De acuerdo, adios

Adios!!- decia el pelirosa mientras dejaba una nube de polvo al salir corriendo, iba retrasado al ensayo.

**en un café.**

**.15:00 hrs.**

Un chico de cabellos azules esperaba sentado en el bar de una conocida, hablaban acerca de antiguos hechos, de vacaciones juntos y fiestas, hablaban sobre muchas cosas cuando entro él, el rubio escritor, iba de traje negro y camisa rosa a favor de shu.

muy bien, no tengo todo el dia para hacer estas cosas, ¿que quieres?

Vaya, si que estas apurado, acaso aquel niño te espera en casa? - Decia mostrando una sonrisa perversa.

La verdad es que eso no te importa alan, ahora dime que diablos quieres.

Le ha gustado el regalo a tu nuevo juguete?

No hables asi de él desgraciado, ni siquiera lo conoces..

Eso crees tu..- volviendo a mostrar esa sonrisa perversa **( vaya que me cae mal este tipo y eso que yo lo invente!)**

Que has dicho?

Hace poco estuve en aquel invernadero que tanto te gusta y me he encontrado con aquel niño, lo mas divertido es que no me reconocio.

Que le has hecho a shuichi?

Nada malo, aun, solo le he quitado una espina que se enterro en su dedo al tomar una bella rosa amarilla.

Nani?

Ahora solo me debo encargar de quitar la espina mas grande..

De que hablas?

De ti..te vengo a destruir yuki eiri

Demo..

Asi como tu hiciste conmigo..

dime, que diablos quieres?

Me gustaria que te quedaras conmigo, eso es lo que siempre he querido desde que arruinaste mi vida.

Sabes perfectamente que lo nuestro termino, nunca fue mi intencion arruinar tu vida, tu...

Tu!..YUKI EIRI!! Arruinas la vida de otras personas, sin importarte los sentimientos de por medio, eso hiciste conmigo y por culpa de tu frialdad lo harás con aquel chico con el que estas ahora- le gritaba el chico de cabellos azules mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño

No te atrevas.

Yo solo te he dicho la verdad eiri-san, ya te daras cuenta de las cosas que te digo y cuando sientas que te quedas solo, sin el amor de ese pequeño llegaras a mi y yo estare con aquella persona que tanto amas y no podras hacer nada para detener esto..

Imbecil!..que te has creido, shu me ama y estaria dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por mi y por el amor que siente.

Ese chico tiene unas manos hermosas.

De que hablas?..

Hoy lo sabras, esto comienza eiri.san- y fue lo ultimo que dijo, se retiro del lugar despareciendo entre la gente, mientras yuki estaba atonito con lo que habia dicho alan

**En el apartamento**

Vaya casi es media noche y este baka aun no regresa!

Yuki ya llegue!!..

Dime baka, en donde estabas?

Estaba ensayando con los chicos.

¿seguro?

Claro, porque desconfias de mi?

Es solo que..

No hables mas yuki- le dijo shu poniendo su dedo indice en su boca. Yuki noto que shu tenia una bandita, la verdad es que habia quedado muy preocupado con lo que le habia dicho alan

¿ que te sucedió en tu dedo?

Etto..es que fui a la tienda a ver unas rosas y cuando tome una me enterre una espina, pero un chico muy amable me curó..lo unico malo es que he dejado la rosa en la sala de ensayo.

¿un chico?..porque andas hablando con extraños?..no sabes que es peligroso- mientras se acercaba al pequeño y le miraba fijamente.

Etto..yuki no estaras enojado, cierto?

Claro que no, sabes que, me ire a terminar unos capitulos que me faltan..adios

Buenas noches yuki, aishiteru.- pero el rubio ya habia cerrado la puerta de la habitación, y solo pensaba en todo lo que le habia dicho yamato-san... " esto recien comienza"


End file.
